


20 Seconds

by DirtyPrincess



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AGH, Finn and Poe, M/M, Sexiest Ship Ever, Sweet to sexy, best couple ever, gay af, this is my first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyPrincess/pseuds/DirtyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because whenever they have a moment it is 20 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Seconds

I am so sick of this. I try so hard. I show so much effort, and she does nothing!! I really like her, but Ray doesn’t see me that way. Well you know what? If she wants a fuckboy pilot, she can have it her way! I deserve better, and it’s not like I can’t do better! Do better than her stupid, beautiful, big hazel eyes and silky brown hair and -ugh! What am I doing? … I just need to forget.

As Finn's thoughts trailed off into nothingness he slumped back onto a fighter pilot.

“Hey buddy, what's up?” Poe walked over to Finn from several yards away, the wind sweeping through his glorious dark brown and black hair his brown eyes twinkling with kindness.

“Oh nothing…” Finn’s voice trailed off into the distance, but even from a distance, Poe could read him like an open book.

“Dude, I know when something's wrong. Please tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you like this. Maybe I can help??” As Poe got closer he leaned on the ship as well and put his right hand on Finn’s shoulder. Finn continued to look down until he was brave enough to reach Poe’s gaze. He didn’t know why but he was really reluctant to let it all out. Maybe it was because before Poe he had never really had anyone he could trust.

Sighing, Finn started very tentatively. “I’ve kinda had this thing for Ray…” Finn’s voice trailed off. He was still getting used to opening up. He looked down in disappointment and then back up at Poe once more.

Poe gave him a reassuring look with a quirky little smirk that made Finn’s heart melt. Poe really did care about Finn. And that's something that Finn had never had. It felt good.

Poe began to speak. “Ah, Ray. Yes. It’s quite obvious.” Finn's eyes began to resemble a lost puppy dogs. “Listen, Ray’s had it hard. And she’s not quite ready to lock into anything that you’re looking for.”

“She sees me as a friend,” Finn said impatiently. 

“And if that’s true then she isn’t worth your time.” Poe gave him the most meaningful look a person could give.

Finn didn’t know how to respond. 

“You’re a great guy Finn! And if she can’t see you for who you are, she can’t see you romantically? Then that’s just too bad for her.” Finn began to smile softly. He knew Poe was right. How could Ray be the right one if she couldn’t even see him romantically? Finn’s heart began to sink but slowly melted when he realized the truth. As his eyes met Poes yet again, his heart was lifted and his spirits high. 

When Poe saw the transition that had been made, he began to grin. Finn eyes locked onto Poes. They stared at each other for 25 slow seconds before Poe bit his lip, laughed and looked down. Finn never stopped looking at him. Finally, Poe slapped Finn on the shoulder lightly, and then put his arm around him as well. Finn wrapped his arm around Poe’s waist as they walked off together joking and talking about things to plan and do. 

 

Now that the war was won and evil was defeated for good, Finn and Poe would finally have time to… make their lives… together.  
Finn woke up the next morning, his chocolate skin glowing in the sunlight as it shined through the blinds. Slowly the memories of yesterday came back to him. His heart felt warm. Poe. Oh, Poe. The image of him walking over to check on him like a knight ran through his mind. He remembered everything. The way the wind swept through his hair, his caring eyes, his perfect voice… why was it in such detail today? It didn’t matter. What did matter is the way he made Finn feel. Warm, happy, excited, loved. 

Poe began to awake as well. Half-awake half asleep he could see Finns face, his body, his eyes. He grinned in his sleep satisfactorily. He tuned over and his eyes began to flutter open. Finn. Ah, that boy. Finn. God, what a soul. How could someone as good as him be so unlucky with love. Poes mind started to drift off about how it would be to… oh what it would be, what would it be? He couldn’t wait to find out. He gazed back into the moment when they locked eyes. It made him feel so warm, so happy, so excited, so much love. 

Finn walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face heart pounding. 

Poe walked over to the mirror brushed his teeth and slicked his hair back. His chest felt heavy and warm. 

They got ready…

Finn anxiously and excitedly opened the door rushing to see Poe, Poe was practically sprinting down the hall to see Finn.. within seconds, they collided.  
Finn tried to step back to get out of his way, Poe tried to catch him and grabbed him by the arms. But the momentum was all too much. They fell to the floor entangled in one another. Finn lying on his back on the ground, Poe lying on top of him.  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Finn fell onto his back, Poe’s hands intertwined with his. As Poe fell his head was forced right in front of Finns.  
Poe could have stopped it if he wanted to, but honestly it could’ve just ended up in a concussion for them both. Poe’s lips pressed against Finns, soft and sweet and long. Poe closed his eyes and smirked as he lingered there, and Finn just stayed there frozen gazing at Poes face in awe. Finns heart pounded hard, as Poes did fast. The amount of pink on Finns face from blushing was enough to wear as lipstick. Finally, Poe released with the biggest ass grin on his face you could get. Poe pulled back smirking.  
“Oh, hey you,” Poes smile was as big as the sun.  
Finn was still processing everything. “Oh,… ah… hey!” Finn stuttered.  
Poe smiled into his eyes. “Great way to start the day am I right?”  
Finn giggled shyly and cutely. “Yeah, it is.”  
Poe got up, brushed himself off, and offered Finn his hand.  
Finn grabbed it and Poe pulled him up, chest to chest, and face to face.  
This time it was Finn who made the move. He stared at Poe right in his gorgeous brown eyes. They stood there for just a bit until Finn looked down shyly smiling.  
He’s blushing! Poe thought. This is good, very good. 

But the silence had to be broken. Poe couldn’t take this to quickly. He knew what would happen if he did. 

“How about some breakfast? Because I for one, am very hungry!” He said with a gleam in his eye. Finn looked up and smiled, “Sounds good to me,”


End file.
